gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dominique Saint-Pierré
) | gender = Female | affiliation = Dominion of Fezzan | status = Alive ( ) | actor = Hirano Fumi }} Dominique Saint-Pierré (Japanese: ドミニク・サン・ピエール) was a Fezzani singer and dancer who was the long-time companion of the former Fezzani governor-general, Adrian Rubinsky. Rubinsky's administration Dominique met Rubinsky prior to late , when he was serving as senior secretary to the previous governor-general of Fezzan. At the time she had planned to climb the social ladder with her song and dance, and by she had attained some measure of success; her assets included a country home on Fezzan. ( ) At the same time, she had grown close to Rubinsky, and their relationship continued after his succession to the position of governor-general. In mid- she shared her country home with him, and later that same year he privately discussed with her his plans for Fezzan's eventual financial domination over the other galactic powers. ( ) By , Rubinsky had replaced his former secretary, Nikolas Boltik, by his own son, Rupert Kessellink. Kessellink too became involved with Dominique, and was an over-night guest at her home on more than one occasion. Rupert, like his father, wanted power, and to that end he enlisted Dominique to find weaknesses in Bishop Degsby, a Terraist religious figure on Fezzan. ( ) Dominique appeared to be successful in this task; by November of that year Kessellink had Degsby addicted to drugs and alcohol, and had recordings of the Bishop in several compromising positions, which he threatened to release to the Earth Church's Grand Bishop unless Degsby co-operated with his plans. ( ) However, Rupert was unable to make good on his threats. In December of , as the Imperial Mittermeyer Fleet invaded the planet, a resentful Kessellink pulled a gun on Rubinsky and aimed to kill him. He was interrupted by Rubinsky's guards and fatally shot. Just before he died, Rubinsky confessed that Dominique had made him aware of his plot, and Rupert cursed her as a 'slut'. ( ) In hiding With the Empire having taken control of the planet, Rubinsky and Dominique went into seclusion, at first staying in Rubinsky's hide-away beneath Fezzan City. Despite these complications, in January of , she was able to secure passage for Bishop Degsby off of Fezzan, via the merchant ship Berezka. Rubinsky confronted her about this shortly aftewards; although Dominique feigned ignorance, Rubinsky claimed to see through it, remarking that she was never good at acting. ( ) By February , Rubinsky, Dominique, and about fifty others had moved to a different hide-away, this time in Fezzan's Okanagan Mountains. Here Dominique and Rubinsky frequently discussed the latter's plans to eat away at Kaiser Reinhard's Empire, with Dominique often mocking Rubinsky for his seemingly unsuccessful plots. Despite this, Rubinsky continued to include her in his plans, and in April he asked for her help in the next step towards his objective, which involved the detainment of Oskar von Reuenthal's former partner, Elfriede von Kohlrausch. ( ) Dominique again successfully completed her task, and by July of that year, Elfriede and her child were being held in the Okanagan Mountains. Rubinsky used this opportunity to create a hologram of Elfriede, with which he acquired the trust of Heidrich Lang, who had become an enemy of Reuenthal and wanted revenge. Around this same time, Rubinsky began to suffer from painful seizures; Dominique jokingly suggested that these were caused by a combination of a curse placed on him by the Grand Bishop of the Earth Cult and an evil spell cast by Rupert Kessellink. ( ) Dominique and Rubinsky continued to meet throughout to discuss his continuing plans, but by December of that year they had vacated the Okanagan hide-out. Simultaneously, Dominique arranged passage for Elfriede to Heinessen to meet Reuenthal; Rubinsky later expressed surprise at her sentimentality. ( ) Dominique met with the ill Rubinsky at least once in the final days of his life, in March . She remarked that his way of expressing himself had grown stale, and reminisced about their early time together. She further wondered how history would judge his actions. Rubinsky was arrested at his hide-out in Heinessenpolis in late April. ( ) Arrest Unbeknownst to the Empire, Rubinsky had planted explosives beneath the city of Heinessenpolis and set them to go off upon his death. On the evening of 13 June, Rubinsky disconnected his life support, and shortly afterwards explosions rocked the city, causing immense casualties and property damage. As part of the investigation of this incident, a number of suspicious individuals were apprehended, including Dominique, who was considered an accomplice and a 'most wanted' criminal. She was subsequently detained and interrogated for about 2 months, but ultimately her indictment was suspended, and after she was released she disappeared. ( ) Relationships Adrian Rubinsky Dominique and Adrian Rubinsky were companions for several years, but the full nature of their relationship is unclear. Although the two were close — indeed, she appeared to be one of the few people Rubinsky addressed honestly — Dominique seemed to hold a certain disdain for him. ( ) In March of , Rubinsky asked Dominique to have his child; she seemed briefly stunned by this, and responded negatively by alluding to his murder of his son. ( ) Rupert Kessellink Dominique's relationship with Rupert Kessellink appeared to be insincere; however, she did not seem entirely contemptuous of him. After his death, she expressed a certain respect for his willingness to fight for his goals. She also stressed to Rubinsky that she did not help him kill his son willingly; she indicated the thought left a 'bad taste'. ( ) Rubinsky dismissed this, however, saying that she chose him instead of Rupert simply because she thought she would profit more. ( ) Degsby Although Dominique indicated that she knew Bishop Degsby of the Earth Church, it is not clear how well-acquainted they were. However, she did assist him in escaping the planet Fezzan (via the merchant ship Berezka) following the Empire's invasion in late . ( ) Elfriede von Kohlrausch Dominique was responsible for Elfriede von Kohlrausch's detainment in the Okanagan Mountains, and the early part of their relationship was consequently adversarial. However, in , Dominique arranged for Elfriede's transport to the planet Heinessen in order to meet with Oskar von Reuenthal before his death, and for this Elfriede later described Dominique as 'a kind person'. ( ) Personality and interests Dominique's personality was generally subdued — aside from her taste in clothing, which was often revealing or flamboyant — and she rarely put on visible displays of emotion. She was typically aloof and did not express a great deal of concern for the misfortunes of others. However, she did appear to go out of her way to assist others in some cases, as she did for Bishop Degsby and Elfriede von Kohlrausch. ( ) Like Rubinsky, she was a frequent drinker. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Name variations *'Dominique Saint-Pierré' (DVD subtitles) *'Dominic San Piel' (LD subtitles) *'ドミニク・サン・ピエール' (LD/DVD subtitles — Japanese) *'Dominic Saint-Pierre' (English fan sources) Background information The name Saint-Pierré is a slight misspelling of Saint-Pierre, a common French surname which refers to the Christian religious figure, Saint Peter the Apostle. Dominique is a unisex (but commonly female) French given name derived from the masculine Dominic, which means of the Lord. Saintpierre dominique